


Thousand of Tears (Tranlated version)

by puspahana94



Category: demon slayer - Fandom, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Demon Slayer Reader (Kimetsu no Yaiba), Demons, Family, Family Fanfiction Indonesia | FamilyFI2019, Kamado Nezuko - Freeform, Kimetsu no yaiba - Freeform, Manga & Anime, Mentioned Kibutsuji Muzan, Oni, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, keluarga, kny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puspahana94/pseuds/puspahana94
Summary: (Original Language: Indonesian)Kamado Shirazumi is the first child of 7. Her younger brother Tanjiro became the head of the Kamado family after their father died.They live in the mountains with their mother. Their father died last year due to illness, since the beginning his body was weak.Even so, they lived happily. The Kamado family made a living as charcoal makers and sold it to the village at the foot of the mountain.But it turns out that peace and happiness can be easily taken away."If only at that time me and Tanjiro heard my mother's words not to go down the mountain, maybe ... Mother and the others were still alive. Or maybe we too were slaughtered like the others ..."
Kudos: 3
Collections: Kimetsu no Yaiba Fanfictions





	1. Chapter 1 The Kamado Family

**Author's Note:**

> Original Language: Indonesian  
> Translated from Indonesian to English by: Me (puspahana94)

A 15-year-old girl is filling a bamboo basket with lots of charcoal. Next to him, a 13-year-old boy was carrying a bamboo basket that was bigger than the basket held by the girl. The contents of the two baskets are the same, charcoal.

They both intend to sell the charcoal to the village. Even though snow can fall anytime.

"Tanjiro, Shirazumi, come here for a moment! There are stains on your faces," said their mother's soft voice. Tanjiro and Shirazumi, who had finished filling the bamboo basket, walked over to their mother.

Tanjiro's face was decorated with soot here and there. Likewise, Shirazumi, although not as bad as her brother. Tanjiro is full of soot because he entered into the furnace to collect charcoal, while Shirazumi did not. The soot on her face was sticking when her hand which had finished holding the charcoal touched her face.

Shirazumi only put the charcoal that Tanjiro took into the basket. Shirazumi is also the one who fills the charcoal in the basket Tanjiro carries.

While cleaning Tanjiro's face with a cloth, their mother said, "Even though you don't need to go. If it snows, it will be dangerous."

"Because the new year is coming soon, I want everyone to be able to eat until they are full" Tanjiro said to his mother. Shirazumi who was cleaning her face with a cloth given by her mother, nodded three times then said "That's right mom. We will sell these charcoal even if only a little".

Suddenly, Tanjiro and Shirazumi's brother and sister, named Shigeru and Hanako came with exciting voices "Nii-chan, Nee-chan, you want to go to the village right?" Said Shigeru with enthusiasm and was followed by Hanako "I want to join too!". After that, from their side of the house came another brother, Takeo. He was holding an ax to cut wood. Takeo was also surprised to see his two older siblings preparing to go to the village.

Although Hanako and Shigeru really wanted to go with their siblings, their mother forbade it. "Don't. You can't come along. You can't walk as fast as Tanjiro and Shirazumi."

Shigeru and Hanako insist they want to come along, but their mother still forbids it. "Tanjiro cannot carry his cart as usual, if you are tired no one can give you a ride" their mother said gently.

If it wasn't snowing like now, Tanjiro and Shirazumi went down the mountain carrying a wooden cart. Besides being able to bring their younger siblings to go down the mountain, they can also bring more Charcoal. But with the road covered in thick snow like now, the cart couldn't be used.

Because they were sadly not allowed to go to the village with his two older siblings, Shigeru cried and hugged Tanjiro, Hanako also almost cried but didn't because her sister was gently stroked her head.

"Takeo, I know you can't do a lot, but can you cut some wood?" Tanjiro asked Takeo while calming Shigeru.

"It's possible, but ... I thought we would do it together ..." Takeo replied while pursing his lips in annoyance.

Shirazumi who saw Takeo's behavior released herself from Hanako's arms gently and approached her little brother. Shirazumi pinches the left cheek of his brother slowly because she doesn't like the nature of him who often pursed her lips when upset.

"Don't purse your lips, your handsome face will turn like a duck," Shirazumi said teasing her brother.

Her sister's prank is always effective. Takeo's face turned red and brushed off the hand of his sister who was pinching him. Next came the laughter of all that was in that place. Among his six younger siblings, Takeo was Shirazumi's most frequently and most easily teased. Even Tanjiro and Nezuko also often teased Takeo.

Finally, Hanako, Shigeru, and Takeo gave up their two oldest siblings to leave. Everyone prayed for their safety on their journey.

Not too far Shirazumi and Tanjiro walked, they passed Nezuko who was carrying Rokuta who was sleeping.

"I just put Rokuta to sleep. Because she was cranky," said Nezuko. Tanjiro approached Rokuta who was being carried by Nezuko, then stroked his head slowly so that Rokuta did not wake up.

"Since Dad died, Rokuta has become very lonely. Not only Rokuta, everyone is now very dependent on you Onii-chan"

As the eldest son, Tanjiro assumed a greater responsibility than all his siblings.

Since their father died, everyone has felt very lost. Rokuta, who was still very small and did not understand death, continued to cry for several days. Even now, Rokuta is still having trouble sleeping because he misses his father.

Because of that Nezuko often carried her youngest brother while walking around so that Rokuta was sleepy and fell asleep.

After Shirazumi and Tanjiro exchanged farewells with Nezuko, the two of them continued their journey.

_Their life might not be easy, but they are happy._

_But life is like a season. Life always changes.  
_

_The sky will not always be clear. Snow will not continue to fall._

_When happiness ends ...  
_

_There is always the smell of blood.  
_

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2 The Beginning

Shirazumi and Tanjiro, each carrying a bamboo basket containing charcoal, continued to descend the mountain carefully. Heavy snow makes their roads feel heavy.

"Aah ... I can't wait to wait for the new year. I want to eat senbei made by mom ..." Shirazumi said remembering the senbei that her mother and father always made every new year.

"Yup. It's very delicious. Even though we eat until the crumbs fall apart, we are not scolded." Tanjiro said remembering their family's annual activities.

"Tanjiro, do you still remember 3 years ago when Rokuta tried to eat senbei?" Shirazumi said remembering his youngest brother three years ago.

"Yes, I remember. Because his teeth were still not strong enough, he dropped his senbei and cried because his front teeth fell off immediately" The younger brother replied with a small laugh.

The two of them continued chatting until finally the village was seen. They enter the village with enthusiasm. Hoping that the charcoal that they brought could be sold even though not all of them sold.

.

.

.

.

.

Many things happened while Shirazumi and Tanjiro sold their charcoal. Tanjiro is quite well-known among villagers because he often helps whoever needs it. Also because his smell is very strong, he can even catch a thief.

Finally, the charcoal that Shirazume and Tanjiro brought was sold out, and it was already evening. But Tanjiro couldn't go home yet because he was helping an old man who was carrying a lot of luggage.

"You can go home first. Please tell mother and the others that I'm going to go home a bit late" Tanjiro said to his older sister.

"Are you sure?" Shirazumi asked her brother. Even though Shirazumi knew that Tanjiro would be fine because of his keen sense of smell, she was still worried about him.

"It's OK. I'll follow after this," Tanjiro answered with a smile.

This is not the first time Shirazumi has returned home before Tanjiro. Usually, the charcoal that Shirazumi carries out is faster than the charcoal brought by Tanjiro. That's because the basket Shirazumi brought is smaller than the one that Tanjiro brought. of course, it's contents are also fewer than his.

Even though Shirazumi is physically strong enough to carry a basket of charcoal and wood, Tanjiro is still stronger despite being younger.

Shirazumi doesn't have a strong sense of smell like her brother. Instead, she has a talent for cooking and sewing as a woman's general skills.

.

.

.

Shirazumi walked alone to her house while carrying a bamboo basket which now felt light because it was empty.

While humming, the girl continued walking until finally the little house where she was born was now seen.

The first family member she saw was her mother, who was lifting the last clothesline, assisted by Nezuko.

Shirazumi sped up her steps, eager to see her mother and sister. Nezuko, noticing her sister's arrival, quickly folded the cloth she was holding and put it in the basket, then walked towards Shirazumi.

"Welcome home" Said Nezuko with a radiant face. But when she realized that Tanjiro wasn't with her sister, her smile faded.

"Onee-chan, where's Onii-chan?" She asked curiously.

"He is still busy as usual. Sometimes I think what he wants to be, a charcoal maker or village volunteer ...!?" Shirazumi answered while crossing her arms.

After hearing his sister's answer, Nezuko chuckled and Shirazume too. They both walked towards their house with a smile, followed by their mother.

.

.

.

Dinner that day was vegetable mushrooms and rice. There is one place that is empty because Tanjiro hasn't returned yet. "Nee-chan, why isn't Nii-chan coming home yet?" Asked Hanako, who was holding her bowl. "Hmmm ... Maybe Uncle Saburo is holding him back again. In a season like this, a snowstorm can come suddenly at night. It's better to be on guard than something happens on the way home. He will definitely go home after the sun rises tomorrow." Shirazumi soothes Hanako.

An old man named Saburo who lives at the foot of a mountain often does not allow anyone who wants to climb a mountain if the weather is not favorable. Shirazumi and Tanjiro are often forced to stay at his house when the weather is bad, or if they both go home and the sky has already dark.

.

.

.

Dinner is over. Shirazume and Nezuko are now tidying the bowl and glass that was used for dinner. Their mother was carrying Rokuta. As usual, Rokuta can't sleep.

Hanako and Takeo are preparing futons to sleep, except Tanjiro's futons.

Shortly after the futon was prepared, the sound of the wind was quite strong. A snowstorm has come though not so heavily. Shirazumi is grateful that she returned first. And also he hoped, Tanjiro really was with Saburo.

.

.

.

Finally, one family had fallen asleep, including Rokuta who was finally able to sleep.

But none of them would have guessed. Silhouette of a man approaching their home. Tis man's presence ... Will change the life of Tanjiro, Shirazumi and Nezuko.

When happiness ends ...

There is always the smell of blood.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3 Assault on the Kamado Family

Like what Shirazumi said. Tanjiro did stay at Saburo's house that night.

When Tanjiro passed Saburo's house, Saburo stopped Tanjiro. Because it was late, Saburo told Tanjiro to stay at his house. He said, at night Oni can appear at any time.

Saburo lived alone since his family all died. He works as an umbrella craftsman.

At first, Tanjiro did not believe when Saburo explained a little about oni. But when Tanjiro was getting sleepy and was about to fall asleep, he remembered something. In the past ... his late grandmother also told him the same thing about Oni.

.

.

.

The sound of the shoji moving in the wind made Shirazumi awake. While rubbing her eyes, she yawned widely.

With her tired and sleepy eyes, Shirazumi looks at shoji. At first, she thought that his eyes still tricked him. A silhouette of a man was standing right outside in front of their home.

Shirazumi, who thought that it was Tanjjiro, get up from her futon and walked slowly past the futons that were slept with by her mother and younger siblings and headed for the shoji.

But when she opened it, what she saw wasn't her brother. Instead, A tall man with black hair and bright red eyes stared at her.

"Sorry, who are you?" Shirazumi asked the man.

Without changing the expression on his face, the man suddenly attacked Shirazumi. Luckily Shirazumi was able to dodge so that only his right arm and shoulder were affected by the man's attack.

As Shirazumi was kneeling and pressing her wound, the man went deeper into the house and began slaughtering her mother and younger siblings.

First Takeo and Shigeru. because of the loud screams, his mother, Hanako, Nezuko and Rokuta woke up.

Next the mother who protects Hanako behind her body. They both did not survive.

With all her might, Shirazumi shouted telling Nezuko to carry Rokuta and get out of there.

While continuing to hold her wound, Shirazumi confronted the man, hoping that what she did would give Nezuko and Rokuta time to save themselves.

But it did not work. With one hand the man lifted Shirazumi and threw her out, causing her to knock some shoji through and hit Nezuko and Rokuta who were just a few steps outside the house.

Shirazume immediately got up and stood in front of Nezuko who was hugging Rokuta.

"What's our fault? Why did you attack us?" Shirazumi asked the man while crying.

Behind him, Shirazumi could see her house. Broken Shoji. Messy futon. Also the body of her mother and younger siblings who did not move. While behind her, Nezuko was hugging Rokuta. Nezuko's entire body trembled while Rokuta wanted to cry loudly but could not. Nezuko did not have the strength to stand and run because of trembling.

"I like your gaze. What if I make you an oni, after that, I release those kids". Said the man to Shirazumi. Rather than offering, his tone of voice is more like commands.

Hearing that, Shirazumi's heartbeat increased. 'Oni? Human-like creatures who like to eat humans that grandma once told ?? ' Shirazumi said silently.

The man walked toward Shirazumi. Without having time to do anything, Shirazumi felt pain from the long scratches that now adorned her left shoulder to her chest. She did not even realize when he was scratching her.

"Onee-chan !!" Nezuko and Rokuta shouted to their sister who grimacing in pain.

The man glared at Shirazumi. Like waiting for something.

.

.

.

Nothing...

Nothing happens to her...

.

.

.

"Hoo ... Rarely. You turned out to be the type that is immune to oni's blood. But this is what makes me upset". Said the man. Then suddenly Rokuta and Nezuko bled everywhere. Just like Shirazumi, they both didn't realize when they were attacked.

With his small body, Rokuta could not withstand severe head injuries and deep wounds to his stomach. He died in Nezuko's arms.

While Nezuko, who also badly injured, still hid Rokuta's body behind her kimono.

While Nezuko, who also badly injured, still hid her brother's body with her own body.

"Nezuko !! Rokuta !!" Shirazumi shouted seeing her bloodied two younger siblings. Even though her own body is not exactly fine. The injuries she received from the man, were quite deep. The snow under her feet is now red. Not only her blood. It mixed with the blood of her mother and siblings, changed the color of the pure white snow into red like lycoris.

The man is now approaching Nezuko. He made a cut on his wrist with his sharp fingernails, then dripped the blood on Nezuko's open wound. The amount of blood he drops is quite a lot.

Not long after that, the man's wound closed itself. Just like when Shirazumi. The man looked at Nezuko, waiting.

Shirazumi gathered her strength to get up then tried to ambush the man. But only two steps she walked. The man hit her so hard that She bounced and crashed into a tree.

The last thing Shirazumi saw before losing consciousness was the unconscious Nezuko and the man who looked at Nezuko with a disappointed look.

.

.

.

The sun has risen. But because the weather on the mountain was very cloudy, it felt like it was still dawn.

Shirazumi blinked. Her whole body feels achy and hurts as if she had cut down hundreds of trees.

The first thing she saw was red snow, and also Nezuko and Rokuta who were still in the same position as last night.

Shirazumi slowly got up and stood up. While crying she walked towards Nezuko and Rokuta.

She did not even notice that her wounds had stopped bleeding. Not only that. All her wounds disappeared without a trace. But her body still felt an overwhelming ache.

She touches Nezuko's face. "Still warm," she told herself. But when she touched Rokuta, Her tears flowed even more. The body of her youngest sibling is already very cold.

Just when Shirazumi was about to check on her mother and other younger siblings, suddenly there was the sound of steps accompanied by the sound of panting breath. Shirazumi looked at the owner of the voice. A few seconds of silence, then the screams that sounded mournful echoed. Shouts that symbolize fear, shock, anger, worry.

Horrifying scenery in front of him will always stick to Tanjiro's memories who had just returned to his home.

_The smell of blood ..._

_The red color of Lycoris ...  
_

_Sign of happiness that has ended._

**TBC**

**________________________________________________________________________________**


	4. Chapter 4 Oni Nezuko

Tanjiro immediately let go of the bamboo basket he was carrying and approached Shirazumi, who was crouching in front of Nezuko and Rokuta.

With a pale face, Tanjiro asked his sister about what had happened. But Shirazumi only said incoherent words while hugging Nezuko whose body was still warm.

When Tanjiro looked inside the house, even more terrible scenes were seen. The room was covered in blood. The bodies of his mother and younger siblings are lifeless.

Rising from his position, Tanjiro walked slowly towards the broken shoji. Seeing her mother and younger siblings in a pathetic state, her legs felt weak. He sat down while looking at their bodies. Hoping that what he saw was all just a bad dream.

Shirazumi's voice calling her name made Tanjiro return to reality. "Tanjiro! Nezuko's body is still warm. We have to take her to the doctor !!"

Tanjiro immediately turned around and walked towards his older sister. 

Shirazumi handed Nezuko to Tanjiro and told him to continue hugging her so her body would not get cold. Meanwhile, Shirazumi entered the house while walking cautiously to confirm the situation of Mother and her siblings, hoping that there were still her families who survived.

But their body is cold.

His mother, Hanako, Takeo, Shigeru, and Rokuta. They are gone.

While continuing to shed tears, Shirazumi opened the wardrobe and took two pieces of kimono to use as haori. One for Nezuko, another for herself.

The kimono that Shirazumi wears has tears here and there. At that moment she remembered. She should have been seriously injured because of the Oni's attack earlier. but now her wound has healed without a trace. Leaving only a torn kimono with bloodstain.

But there is no time to think about it. Nezuko's safety is more important.

After putting haori on Nezuko, Tanjiro carried her and hurried to get down the mountain. Shirazumi who was also already wearing a haori and snow boots ran after Tanjiro. All the aches he had felt like disappeared. Adrenalin controlled her body.

.

.

.

Tanjiro ran with all his might along with Shirazumi. while they run, none of them spoke. They save their energy so they can keep running. They run as fast as possible to descend the snowy mountain. It suddenly snowed. The air that is already cold is now getting colder.

Several times Shirazumi's vision faded. But she continued to run after Tanjiro, whose run became slower than usual because of the heavy snow and Nezuko he carried.

Suddenly Shirazumi saw Nezuko's hand began to move. "Tanjiro! she starts to wake up," Shirazumi said to his brother.

Before Tanjiro reacted with his sister's words, Nezuko began to struggle. She was like raging in Tanjiro's arms. Tanjiro who was surprised to lose his footing and slipped by snow headed down the slope.

Shirazumi realized that was rushing to catch tanjiro so as not to fall down the slope, but unfortunately, she also slipped and the three of them fell down the slope.

Luckily the gods still love them. Shirazumi, Tanjiro, and Nezuko fell right on a pile of snow that was so thick that they were not injured.

But when Tanjiro and Shirazumi got up, they didn't see Nezuko. They both looked around where everything seemed all white. Until finally they saw Nezuko. He stood up while looking down. The Haori she was wearing was almost off.

Tanjiro approached Nezuko first and said that Nezuko didn't have to walk alone, he would carry her until they get to the village.

Shirazumi who also walked towards Tanjiro and Nezuko suddenly felt something strange about Nezuko.

By forcing her body to move quickly, Shirazumi is now between Tanjiro and Nezuko who almost attacked Tanjiro. Instead, Nezuko attacked her, pushing her to the ground. Shirazumi fiercely held Nezuko's shoulder. The Nezuko she saw now was very different from the Nezuko she knew.

Cat like eyes. Sharp canines. Her black hair also changes at the ends, becoming bright orange.

Nezuko is now very strong. As Nezuko's face got closer to Shirazumi, Tanjiro approached. With the hatchet he was carrying, he held Nezuko's mouth with the wooden handle of the hatchet.

'Oni'

That's what he thought.

Human-like creatures who like to eat humans.

Tanjiro did not want to believe in Oni's existence. But Nezuko who was trying to attack their older sister was clearly not human. Her form is indeed Nezuko, but her smell is different from the usual Nezuko.

Suddenly Nezuko's body grew to the size of an adult woman. Her strength increased. Shirazumi and Tanjiro are more difficult to hold her.

"Nezuko! Wake up !! Try to hold it in !!" Shirazumi said to Nezuko. Tanjiro who heard that also encouraged Nezuko to be able to withstand her thirst for blood and flesh.

Drip... Drip...

Tears flowed from Nezuko's eyes. The tears dripped on Shirazumi's cheeks. Tanjiro also noticed. The power Nezuko used was reduced. She still has a human heart.

.

.

.

Suddenly Shirazumi saw a man holding a katana. The man seemed intent on attacking them, or rather his target was Nezuko.

Shirazumi gave a warning to Tanjiro who from his position could not see the men who approached them to avoid him together. Even though they dodged, Tanjiro's hair was hit by the katana until his pigtail was cut off.

Shirazumi, Tanjiro and Nezuko who avoided the slash, rolled on the snow several times before finally stopping. Nezuko's body size has also returned to normal.

Who is that long black-haired man who carries a katana ?? Isn't in this Taisho era, carrying a katana was already banned !?

_You can't relife the dead,_

_You can't rewind the time,_

_Two things that will never change_

**TBC**

**________________________________________________________________________________**


	5. Chapter 5 Cries of Despair

Tanjiro hugged his sister while staring at the man who carried katana. Shirazumi tried to get up and move towards her younger siblings.

But suddenly the ache came back. She could not stand up. In a seated position, Shirazumi could only see them. though their distance is only a few steps.

"Why do you protect it?" Asked the man. Without hesitation, Tanjiro answered. "Sister, she's our younger sister".

Suddenly Nezuko struggles from Tanjiro's arms. "Nezuko !!" Tanjiro and Shirazumi say her name almost simultaneously.

"You call that creature a human?" Said the man flatly.

Shirazumi tried to crawl to approach Tanjiro and Nezuko. After that, she tried to calm Nezuko along with Tanjiro.

The man suddenly moved quickly towards the three siblings. Realizing that, Tanjiro hugged Nezuko deeper, and Shirazumi blocked the man with her back.

But the man's movements are faster. He managed to take Nezuko.

Nezuko's hands were held behind her body with only one of his hands. His grip was so strong that the thrashing Nezuko was nothing to him.

"My job is to hunt oni. Of course, I will also cut off your sister's head," said the man, again in a flat tone without emotion.

Tanjiro and Shirazumi faces who was already pale, now even paler after hearing that sentence. How could they be silent if they heard that their sister would be killed?

"Wait! Nezuko isn't a killer! Why should you beheaded her ?!" Shirazumi said angrily. "That's right. Someone else did it. I smell someone else I don't know!" Tanjiro said.

"I know! I saw it! A man suddenly arrived at midnight. That person killed my mother and younger siblings !!" Shirazumi tried to explaining.

Shirazumi did see the culprit. But all he could remember about that man was his black hair and red eyes. Midnight with only minimal lighting, Shirazumi could not see the man's face clearly.

"Nee-chan! Have you seen the culprit?" Tanjiro asked. "Yes. But it's not clear because it's dark. He attacked me and then attacked the others. He also did something strange to me and Nezuko, then ..." Shirazumi's words stopped. Finally, she remembered. She should be hurt badly. But all her wounds disappeared.

"I ... That man hurt me but ..." Shirazumi stammered while holding her shoulders and arms which should have been injured. There were only bloodstains in her torn kimono.

"Did he gave you his blood?" The man with the katana who kept listening and staring at Shirazumi asked her.

Shirazumi looked at him with a confused face and answered "Suddenly his nails extended and clawed at me. He looked at me like waiting for something. Then, his face looked disappointed and attacked Rokuta and Nezuko. After that ... He injured his own hand and dripped his blood. on Nezuko's wound ".

"I see ... That's exactly how the man-eater oni increasing their kind" The man said again flatly.

While continuing to hold Nezuko, he explained something.

.....................

"Human body's resistance to oni blood varies. Sometimes, there are also people who are quite immune to Oni's blood and can continue to live like humans. But no one is truly immune."

"You. Be thankful that you have high immunity to oni's blood. If not, you will become like your sister. But still, oni's blood also flows in your body. You are no longer human." The man explained briefly about her condition.

Shirazumi stares in disbelief. She and Nezuko are no longer human. No human can heal such a severe wound in half a day. Besides, where did all the aches he felt came from? The injuries on Nezuko's body also disappeared.

"My sisters have never eaten humans! You see for yourself, Nee-chan is no different from humans. For me, they are human. Even though Nezuko has been like that, Nezuko is still my sister !!" Tanjiro snapped.

"It's easy for you to talk. Didn't you almost get eaten !?" Said the man while continuing to hold Nezuko. His footing has not been moved since earlier.

"It hasn't happened yet. Anyway, I can't believe my sister Nezuko will eat humans," Shirazumi snapped.

"You have no right to talk like that. Half completed oni!" The man said with a slightly raised voice.

In their hearts, Tanjiro and Shirazumi said, "You also don't deserve to say that word, man with half and half haori!" They did not dare say that, and besides this is not the time to say that.

"Nezuko still recognizes us. I won't let her hurt anyone. I'll find a way to restore her and Nee-chan becomes a human again!" Tanjiro said that he was trying to convince the man who was still holding Nezuko.

"There is no cure. Once you become an oni, you cannot go back to being a human." His answer made Shirazumi lose confidence even more, but not for Tanjiro.

"I'll find a solution! Please don't kill my sister! With the hint from Nee-chan and the remaining odor, I'll find the culprit. I'll try my hardest. So, please ... Please ..." Tanjiro begged very much that his sister wouldn't be killed. Shirazumi also didn't want to see such a nightmare again. She didn't want Nezuko to die before her eyes. Therefore she also begged.

Tanjiro and followed by Shirazumi doing dogeza. They still continue to beg the man in front of them.

Instead of feeling sorry, the man was angry. He raised his voice and snapped.

"DO NOT LET YOUR ENEMY HAVE THE CHANCE TO KILL YOU !!"

Tanjiro and Shirazumi were shocked by his voice. The man who had been talking normally in a flat tone turned out to be able to make a very loud shouting sound. They can feel an aura of anger emanating from him.

"DON'T BEG WITH SUCH A SAD FORM! IF JUST BEGGING CAN PREVENT THE DEATH OF YOUR FAMILY, THEN LIFE WILL BE VERY EASY!"

"YOU WHO WEAK WHO CANNOT TAKE INITIATIVES IN THESE CONDITIONS AS THIS COULD CURE HER SISTER OR EVEN DISCOVER HIS ENEMY !!? WANT TO REVENGE !!? DO NOT MAKE ME LAUGH !!"

Tanjiro and Shirazumi flinched at the insistent sentence. But after Shirazumi thought about that sentence briefly, this person was right. There is a possibility that when Tanjiro and Shirazumi did Dogeza, that person could kill Nezuko, or even cut down Shirazumi too.

The man's anger continues with his words.

"WEAK PEPOPLE DON'T HAVE RIGHT TO CHOOSE! THEY WILL ONLY END UP BEING DEFEATED BY STRONG PEOPLE. OTHER ONI'S MAY KNOW HOW TO RESTORE THEM BOTH TO HUMAN. BUT DON'T THINK THEY WILL RESPECT YOUR WORDS AND HEAR YOUR WISHES!! OF COURSE, I ALSO COULDN'T CARE ABOUT YOUR WISHES!!

"YOU! WHY DO YOU PROTECT YOUR SISTER BUT SHOW YOUR BACK TO ME? YOU THOUGH WITH THAT YOU CAN PROTECT YOUR SIBLINGS?" He said to Shirazumi.

"YOU TOO! DIDN'T YOU BRING AN AX? WHY DON'T YOU SWING IT AT ME?!" He said now at Tanjiro.

"BECAUSE YOUR FAULT, I COULD CATCH YOUR SISTER! I EVEN COULD STAB YOU TOGETHER !!"

His words were very sharp. Tanjiro and Shirazumi flowed tears. Realizing their own stupidity. Shirazumi as the oldest sister feels ashamed. She doesn't know the right way to protect her younger siblings.

For a moment none of them spoke. Only Nezuko's groaning sounded as she tried to release herself from his grip.

The sound of breathing, the muffled sobs. Only that can be heard from Shirazumi and Tanjiro. They really feel helpless.

_Don't cry, don't give up._

This is not the time. _  
_

A broken heart due to loss of family.

Dear Sisters who became an oni.

Pain that makes you want to scream.

But time cannot be turned back.

No one can change, what has happened.

TBC

________________________________________________________________________________


	6. Chapter 6 Protect

If only the demon hunter had come half a day earlier ...

Maybe Kamado family can still be saved.

Shirazumi doesn't have to see that horrible sight. Demon blood will not flow in Shirazumi's and Nezuko's veins.

Maybe if Tanjiro refused Saburo's offer and still insisted on going home that night, Tanjiro would also see the same view as his sister. Or maybe he will die like his mother and younger siblings. It might also be that Tanjiro will have the same fate as Shirazumi and Nezuko.

.

.

.

Tanjiro and his sister are very angry. To provoke even more anger, the swordsman continued to provoke them.

A false promise cannot save two sisters who are contaminated with demons blood. It will not be able to return them, or even revenge.

Inwardly, the man who kept pointing his katana at Nezukoitu wanted to make Tanjiro and Shirazumi realize that turning anger into strength was not wrong. As long as the anger can be controlled, the strength can be obtained.

The man stabbed Nezuko with his katana. What he did awaken Shirazumi who then threw stones she found among the snow at him. She threw it while trying not to hit Nezuko.

Quickly, Tanjiro got up and ran between the trees, while Shirazumi continued to throw stones. With thick snow, there wasn't much stone she could find. Gathering all of her strength, Shirazumi ran while taking the stones she found and kept throwing them.

Suddenly Tanjiro also threw stones. Attacked with stone's throw from two directions, the man continued to avoid the stone's.

While hiding behind a tree, Shirazumi gestured her brother to throw his hatchet. They work together. Shirazumi throwing stones, while Tanjiro throws his hatchet, aiming at the man.

Tanjiro and Shirazumi split when Shirazumi threw the last stone, while Tanjiro lunged while hiding his hands. He acts like he's going to attack him with a hatchet. In fact, in his hands, he did not bring anything.

That man is angry. He did provoke Tanjiro so that he could use his anger. But this is not what he wants. All he saw was an attack that was mobilized because of mere emotion. He thought that Tanjiro was still holding his hatchet, while Shirazumi who was attacking from the side seemed to just run towards him and was ready to take Nezuko from him.

With the handle of the katana, he hit Tanjiro's back, which was already approaching him. Then with his feet, he kicked Shirazumi's stomach which almost grabbed Nezuko.

Tanjiro collapsed from a heavy blow to his back, while Shirazumi collapsed in the snow. 

Nezuko showed a worried face when she saw her brother and sister being defeated. Her facial expression was no different from humans. She looked at her siblings without making a sound.

Suddenly the man realizes something. Tanjiro, who was unconscious, did not bring his hatchet. At that moment he looked up. The hatchet that had been holding by Tanjiro was now circling in the air. A few seconds later. The hatchet was stuck in a tree. Almost exactly where the man's head is. He managed to avoid a fatal attack that could be ascertained if he didn't have time to dodge, the hatchet would definitely make a hole in his face.

The man realized. The attack carried out by those siblings is not a random plan. They intended to take Nezuko after the hatchet had wounded him. Even though before that the younger brother would lose first. His sister acts as a distraction so that he is not aware of the hatchet that spinning in the air.

Shirazumi crawls toward her brother. For a moment, the man did not realize that his grip on Nezuko was loosening. With that opportunity, Nezuko struggles again and kicked the man until he pushed back a few meters.

Nezuko immediately approached her siblings.

'It's bad. He will be eaten '

That's what the man thought. He realized that no matter how fast he moved, he wouldn't make it.

But suddenly, the man was shocked. What he was seeing now, was something he had never imagined. Instead of attacking, Nezuko obstructed her siblings from his view. Nezuko protected them.

_'No!. My Sister has never eaten humans! '_

The man remembered Tanjiro's words.

Shirazumi is also surprised. With the kimono already in a mess, Nezuko protected her and Tanjiro. Like a mother cat protecting her kittens, Nezuko growled by showing her claws and fangs. Then she lunged, trying to attack the man.

Seeing Nezuko who is a demon now protecting her two siblings, a feeling of doubt arose in the man. The katana that was to be used to decapitate Nezuko, he put it back to its sheath. He bet with his instinct not to kill Nezuko now.

Using his bare hands, the man hit Nezuko's neck until she fainted. Nezuko, who just turned into demon last night, unable to use its power properly.

"NEZUKO!"

Shirazumi shouted seeing her sister losing consciousness and falling in the snow.

The man is now approaching Shirazumi who is trying to wake Tanjiro.

"Humans who have high immunity to demon blood are very rare. You can maintain your consciousness like humans. But you are not human. Humans cannot heal severe wounds overnight. You and your sister are now safe because there is no sunlight. until you are exposed to the sun, you two will become ashes ".

Said the man as coldly as when they had just met.

"Wait here. I'll be right back and bring something for your little sister. Remember, don't go anywhere, including your two siblings. Otherwise, I will cut you off! "

Hearing that makes Shirazumi shudder.

Before the man left, Shirazumi said to him.

"Umm ... Thank you ... For not killing my sister ... Umm ... Name, may I ask your name?"

"Giyuu. Tomioka Giyuu" The man answered before finally disappearing with a very fast movement.

Shirazumi sees her younger sister who only uses sleeping kimono. She saw that the haori that had been put on Nezuko lay not far from where they were, almost half of it covered with snow.

Shirazumi gets up and takes the haori then puts it on Nezuko. She obeyed the man whose name is now known as Tomioka Giyuu to not to go anywhere. There's no way Shirazumi will leave her two younger siblings. The two remaining of her family members.

Shirazumi kept looking at her two siblings who were unconscious.

While holding back her tears, Shirazumi held each of her siblings hand. She repeatedly said apology to them, even though Tanjiro and Nezuko could not hear it.

Even though she is innocent. Even though she was a victim herself.

_The mother and father protect their child._

_Older sibling protect their younger sibling_

_Doesn't mean a child cannot protect their parents  
_

_Doesn't mean a younger sibling cannot protect their older sibling_

_All protect each other, love each other.  
_

_That's family.  
_

**TBC**

**________________________________________________________________________________**


	7. Chapter 7 New Destination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Language: Indonesian  
> Translated from Indonesian to English by: Me (puspahana94)

After waiting for about 15 minutes, Tomioka Giyuu returned. In his hand was a piece of bamboo that had a piece of red cloth on both sides.

"Use this to close your sister's mouth. Unlike you, she has sharp canines and bloodthirst. Use it so she doesn't attack humans." He said while throwing the piece of bamboo. Shirazumi caught it and did what she was told.

After the bamboo stick was placed in Nezuko's mouth, Shirazumi stroked her sister's hair. Seeing her face that was still unconscious.

With her eyes closed, and her fangs covered, In addition to the color of her skin becoming paler and the color of the tips of her hair changing, Nezuko still looks like a human.

But the bamboo muzzle in Nezuko's mouth reminded Shirazumi of Nezuko when she was little. When her teeth had just growth, Nezuko bit into anything that fits in her small mouth, including small pieces of wood.

While remembering the past, the swordsman called out to her. "You, you realize your condition is not much different from your sister right?"

Shirazumi turned her gaze to him who was standing while leaning on one of the trees.

Before she could answer, he added his word.

"Look, your eyes have started to change ..."

Shirazumi who can't see her own face doesn't realize that there is a change in her eyes. Her pupils are now changing, just like Nezuko.

.

.

.

_In a dark world, what is seen as far as the eye can see is only a dark black color. Three boys, one girl, and their mother were staring sadly at a boy._

_They are Shigeru, Takeo, Rokuta, Hanako and their mother, Kie. The child they saw is Tanjiro.  
_

_The mother brought her face closer to Tanjiro and apologized. She apologized, having left her three other children.  
_

_His mother asks Tanjiro to look after Nezuko and Shirazumi. Shirazumi is indeed the first child, but Tanjiro is the firstborn boy. Besides, her mother couldn't talk to her.  
_

_._

_._

_._

When Shirazumi was thinking about her changes, Tanjiro suddenly woke up. Tanjiro held onto Haori that Nezuko was wearing. When his eyes opened, the first thing he saw was Nezuko.

After remembering his dreams about his mother and younger siblings, Tanjiro had shed tears. Seconds later, a pair of warm hands hugged him. Because Shirazumi was so happy to see that her brother had regained consciousness, she immediately hugged him tightly.

"You're awake ..."

Giyuu's voice made Shirazumi release her hug to Tanjiro, then Tanjiro turned and hugged Nezuko.

Tanjiro who was hugging his sister was surprised by the bamboo tied to her mouth. Before he could ask questions, Giyuu explained about it.

"I ordered your sister to put the muzzle on her. It was to hold and control her fangs. That was to prevent her from attack or eating humans."

Then after that Giyuu threw one more piece of bamboo which was the same as Nezuko's.

"If your sister starts growing fangs and starts wanting to eat humans, wear it on her too".

Shirazumi looked at the bamboo that her brother was now holding. In her mind, she didn't want to use a muzzle ... Never ... 

Tomioka Giyuu gave advice to the Kamado siblings to meet an old man named Urokodaki Sakonji who lived at Mount Sagiri. "Go see an old man named Urokodaki Sakonji at the foot of Mount Sagiri. Tell him Tomioka Giyuu sent you. He can help you if you want to kill demon. He also has a lot of information about demon, including imperfect one".

Before leaving, Giyuu gave Tanjiro's final advice. "Because it's cloudy now, they are both still safe. Don't let your sisters be exposed to the sun."

.

.

.

Not long after the Tomioka Giyuu has left, Nezuko woke up. She looked very confused. Nezuko approached Shirazumi and hugged her along with their brother. Shirazumi and her younger brother shed tears.

Nezuko did not speak. She only made unclear sounds. But Tanjiro and Shirazumi understood what she wanted to say.

"Don't cry. I love you both of you..."

.

.

.

The three siblings are now walking back to their homes to bury their families. Tanjiro took a shovel and started to dig up the snow that covered the ground, then dug up the ground. Shirazumi brought the remains of her mother and sister's one by one out of the chaotic house.

As Tanjiro buried their mother and siblings, Shirazumi took the daily kimono that she and Nezuko usually wore.

Since their hug earlier, Nezuko acted like a child. Like something was missing from her memory. Because she couldn't use her own kimono, Shirazumi put the clothes on her after replacing her own kimono.

.

.

.

Finally, a simple grave for their mother and siblings is finished. Tanjiro and Shirazumi pray in front of their grave. While Nezuko only looked at her two siblings blankly. 

Nezuko continued to stare blankly at the graves. Like wanting to remember whose grave it is. While Shirazumi was folding two large white cloths, hoping that it would be enough to cover her body and Nezuko if the sun later appeared.

Tanjiro took Nezuko's hand and pulled it softly to disperse Nezuko's thoughts about the graves. Shirazumi brought a bag to carry the cloths.

While looking for the last time at the house they were about to abandon, the three siblings walk away. Leave the house where they were born. Where they grew up. A house that has lots of memories.

Without hesitation, they stepped up, towards their new destination.

_A memorable home._

_Happy memories, and sad memories.  
_

_Everything was there._

_But now,_

_The house was abandoned.  
_

_However, they will continue to carry those memories.  
_

_Wherever they go._

**TBC**

**________________________________________________________________________________**


	8. Chapter 8 Avoid the Sunlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Language: Indonesian  
> Translated from Indonesian to English by: Me (puspahana94)

Shirazumi, Tanjiro, and Nezuko continue to walk down the mountain. The weather is still cloudy making Shirazumi and Nezuko safe from the sun.

But it didn't last long.

Finally, the sun began to shine again, removing the dark clouds that had been blocking its light.

Exposure to sunlight made Nezuko and Shirazumi's bodies emit smoke.

Tanjiro quickly took out the cloth he had brought, then covered Shirazumi and Nezuko's bodies with it.

While holding hands of his two sisters, Tanjiro rushed to find a shade that was not exposed to direct sunlight. Finally, Tanjiro saw a small cave that looks like a man-made cave.

Tanjiro told his sisters to enter the deepest part of the cave. There, the sunlight doesn't reach the inside. Then Tanjiro also entered the cave.

The three of them sit together, Shirazumi and Tanjiro discussing what to do next. Shirazumi and Nezuko can't walk during the day, while Tanjiro wants to head to Mount Sagiri as soon as possible.

Shirazumi thought until finally she got an idea.

"Tanjiro, do you still remember when Nezuko turned into the size of an adult? Maybe Nezuko could do the opposite". Shirazumi explained what she thought.

"That's right! Nezuko, can you be small? Be small Nezuko" Tanjiro answered then while stroking Nezuko's head, Tanjiro asked Nezuko to turn smaller.

Sure enough, Nezuko became smaller. The kimono she uses now looks loosened because of her shrinking body.

"Now, if she is as small as now, Nezuko can be taken using a basket or something, then cover it with a cloth" Shirazumi said looking at her little sister who now looked like a 4 or 5 year old child.

"What about Nee-chan? Can you also do the same?" Tanjiro asked his sister.

Shirazumi paused to think about Tanjiro's words. She closed her eyes then thought about a child. Turn small like a child ...

But nothing has changed. Shirazumi is still the size of a 15 year old gilrl.

"Looks like ... I can't ... hehe ..." Shirazumi said while chuckling.

"Hmm ..." Shirazumi and Tanjiro thought while crossing their arms. Nezuko, who saw her two older siblings, joined them crossed her arms.

.

.

.

"I know!!" Tanjiro said breaking the silence.

"For Nezuko, I will look for a bamboo basket. As for Nee-chan, I will find a wide straw hat. Nee-chan can sew a cloth on the hat. With that, you can also walk during the day. Tanjiro explained.

"It's worth a try. Good job Tanjiro!" Praised Shirazumi while giving a thumbs-up to Tanjiro. Again, Nezuko followed her sister's movements.

"You two wait here. I'll find it in no time". Tanjiro said before finally going out looking for the items needed.

.

.

.

In the cave, now only Shirazumi and Nezuko waiting for their brother. The sun is getting higher. Because the cave was not too deep, the sunlight gradually entered the cave.

Shirazumi and Nezuko continued to retreat until approaching the end of the cave. 

Nezuko who had returned to her original body suddenly began to dig the ground. After creating a hole that wasn't too deep, Nezuko entered the hole. While Nezuko sitting in the hole she created, Shirazumi only can see part of Nezuko's head.

"She looks like a mole ..." Shirazumi thought.

Nezuko frowned while looking at the mouth of the cave, then went deeper into the hole she made. Now from the outside of the cave, Nezuko was nowhere to be seen.

Even though they both didn't like the sunlight, Shirazumi still felt better than her younger sister who was very, very disturbed by the sunlight.

When the two of them were exposed to the sunlight, Shirazumi's body only let out a little smoke. Even though it hurts, it's just like it's too long to bask in the hot sun in the height of summer. That's what Shirazumi feels.

But it's different for Nezuko.

When Nezuko was exposed to sunlight, her body emitted more smoke than her sister. Even some parts of his body blacken like burning. But after Tanjiro covered Nezuko with a cloth, there was less smoke coming out, and the black burn also disappeared. No, rather than disappeared, it healed by itself.

With that, Tanjiro and Shirazumi came to a small conclusion. The durability of the sun in Nezuko and Shirazumi is different.

.

.

.

Tanjiro went to look for baskets, straw, bamboo, and wide straw hats. Until finally Tanjiro found what he was looking for. Bamboo baskets and wide straw hats that already have holes, a heap of straw and a small bamboo forest.

Tanjiro approached the two farmers who were there to ask permission to carry the objects he needed.

The two farmers allowed Tanjiro to bring all of it for free, but Tanjiro wanted to pay for it.

A brief argument between Tanjiro and one of the farmers happened. The farmer wants to give the items to Tanjiro without having to pay. While Tanjiro still insisted on paying for it.

Finally, Tanjiro won by forcing a few coins on the farmer and taking the items he needed.

.

.

.

Tanjiro returned to the cave where he left his sisters. But when he looked into the cave, he didn't find Nezuko.

"Nee-chan! Where is Nezuko ?!" Tanjiro asked his sister with a rather pale face.

Shirazumi points her index finger at the hole where Nezuko is hiding. Nezuko immediately showed her face and that made Tanjiro feel relieved.

"Ne ... Nezuko, my sister is acting like a mole," said Tanjiro, seeing that his sister from the neck down was invisible because she was in a hole. "That's what I think too ..." Shirazumi agreed with her younger brother.

.

.

.

Outside the cave, Tanjiro began working, cutting bamboo and making plaits to patch holes in the bamboo basket. While Shirazumi in the cave patched up the straw hat Tanjiro had brought and sewed the white cloth he carried using straw and bamboo.

After Tanjiro finished his basket, he put the remaining straw in it, then told Nezuko to return to being a child.

When Nezuko entered the basket, it turned out to be very fitting. She looks very cute inside the basket.

Tanjiro is now wrapping the basket so the sun doesn't come in and touch Nezuko. Then Tanjiro left the cave while carrying a basket filled with Nezuko to make sure that Nezuko was fine when the basket that covered with cloth was exposed to the sun.

It seems no problem. Next is Shirazumi's.

While wearing the hat she had sewn, Shirazumi slowly came out of the cave. The fabric sewn on her hat was as long as Shirazumi's thigh. As for her feet, it didn't matter because Shirazumi was wearing cloth as a cover for both her legs like socks and it's knee-length. While the kimono itself is almost to her ankles.

Because all her appearance was covered up, Shirazumi was also safe.

The three of them (Nezuko inside the basket) continued their journey while asking people around because they did not know which way to go to Mount Sagiri.

Many asked about Shirazumi because of her strange appearance. If anyone questions that, Tanjiro and Shirazumi only answer that Shirazumi has skin that can't stand sunlight, and that is indeed true.

Because Tanjiro cannot lie, they must choose words carefully. If Tanjiro lied, his face would have a very strange look on his face.

.

.

.

According to a housewife they asked, to go to Mount Sagiri still had to go through one more mountain.

Despite being warned because it was dangerous to go that far at night, the Kamado siblings continued on their way.

_Sunlight, a light that shines in the day time._

_But not all creatures can live under sunlight.  
_

_For some, the sun is the bringer of life.  
_

_For others, the sun is a bringer of death.  
_

**TBC**

**________________________________________________________________________________**


	9. Chapter 9 Meet an Oni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Language: Indonesian  
> Translated from Indonesian to English by: Me (puspahana94)

Tanjiro carried Nezuko and continued walking with Shirazumi until sunset. When the sunlight has been replaced by moonlight, Nezuko can walk alone without hiding in a basket, and Shirazumi no longer needs to use her hat.

Shrazumi's hat was put in a basket that is now empty. Tanjiro still continues to carry the basket.

.

.

.

After walking for a while, they found a small temple. Light is visible through the shoji that has torn paper. 'If there is light, then there is someone inside' that's what Tanjiro thought.

Tanjiro intends to visit the temple, but his movements suddenly stop. "There's the smell of blood !!" Said Shirazumi and Tanjiro together.

Shirazumi doesn't have a strong sense of smell like Tanjiro, but since oni's blood runs through her body, her sense of smell has become a bit stronger. But she couldn't smell accurately like his brother. Shirazumi had just realized that she was attracted to the smell of human blood even though it was only slightly.

Tanjiro rushed to the temple. He assumed that someone had been injured inside. The road on this mountain is very dangerous, maybe someone was injured while going down the mountain and resting at the temple. Shirazumi who was holding Nezuko's hand followed behind him.

With the intention of providing help, Tanjiro opened the rickety shoji.

But instead of finding injured people. What Tanjiro saw reminded him of what had happened to his mother and younger siblings.

The pungent smell of blood wafted when Tanjiro opened the shoji. There were three human bodies covered in blood, and one who looked like an oni was chewing a human hand.

"What ... Hey! This is my hunting area. You can't come here!" The Oni looked at Tanjiro and his two siblings with blood in his mouth. His prey's blood.

Nezuko who saw the scene began to salivate from her bamboo covered mouth. As for Shirazumi, she was indeed interested in the smell of blood. But the violent sight she saw made her feel unwell. She was only attracted, but it was unthinkable for her to eat humans like what she saw.

"Hmm ... Something's weird ... Are you three, humans ??" Said the oni while licking his bloody hands.

Suddenly the oni moved very quickly and lunged at Tanjiro. Shirazumi and Nezuko didn't have time to do anything.

Shirazumi, who was immediately aware of the attack, moved from her place and intended to help Tanjiro, while Nezuko was still fixated on the bodies.

Quickly, Tanjiro grabbed the hatchet he was carrying and wounded the oni's neck who was attacking him. The wounded oni took a few steps back from Tanjiro. 

But the wound wasn't enough to defeat him. Within seconds, the wound had stopped bleeding. A few seconds later, the wound disappeared without a trace.

It was the same as Shirazumi and Nezuko's fast healing. It's just much faster and with no side effects at all.

.

.

.

Nezuko's breathing is getting faster. More saliva coming out of her mouth. Aware of that, Shirazumi turned and returned to her sister. 

Shirazumi encouraged Nezuko not to be tempted and eat human flesh.

Shirazumi doesn't know what to do. Whether to keep Nezuko from eating human flesh or to help Tanjiro who is still fighting Oni who is now trying to break his neck.

But suddenly Nezuko turned and ran towards Tanjiro. Quickly, he kicked oni's head until his head was separated from his body.

"EEEEEH.....!!!!!"

Tanjiro and Shirazumi shouted in surprise. Only with a 12-year-old girl's kick, oni's head can be separated from his body as easily as that.

Tanjiro who was shocked and horrified to see the body of the headless oni, immediately got rid of the body of the oni which was now motionless from above his body. Tanjiro and Shirazumi stared in disbelief at their younger siblings. Nezuko killed someone! even though what she killed was an oni ...

.

.

.

The headless oni began to move again, and again Nezuko kicked him until it crashed into a tree. Once again Tanjiro and Nezuko were surprised. They saw a headless bodies can still move !!

Unreasonable things still happen. This time the head that separated from his body spoke.

"SO IT'S TRUE!! THOSE WOMEN ARE ONI! I FELT SOMETHING WAS WEONG WITH YOU SINCE EARLIER!! HOW CAN HUMAN WITH ONI!?!"

Tanjiro's face paled when he heard a decapitated head spoke. The body and head are separated, but can still move and talk.

It's body now moves and quickly attacks Nezuko. Nezuko tried to defend and slightly counterattacked. Shirazumi helped release the oni's grip on Nezuko, while Tanjiro took his hatchet and intended to attack the oni.

But from the corner of his eye, Tanjiro saw the oni's head who was about to attack him. From where the ears should be, a pair of hands emerged. With both hands, the oni attacked Tanjiro.

Tanjiro who was aware of the attack tried to hold it back by using his hatchet as a defense. but the oni bite his hatchet

Tanjiro who was getting annoyed crashing his forehead with Oni's forehead. 

Tanjiro's head was very hard. Nobody has such a hard forehead in the Kamado family. Uniquely, his stubbornness is very compatible with his stone head ...

Not just once, Tanjiro hit his head twice. After the second blow, the oni seemed to temporarily lose consciousness until Tanjiro had the chance to release its hand from him.

Because Oni lengthened his hair and wrapped it around the handle of the hatchet, he could not escape when Tanjiro thrust the hatchet into the tree trunk.

Shirazumi and Nezuko who were still fighting oni's body were overwhelmed. Their strength and experience are incomparable. They both managed to be cornered to the end of a cliff.

After making sure that the head oni could not escape, immediately Tanjiro ran to find his two sisters by following their scent.

When he found them, without thinking, Tanjiro ran and pushed oni's body without realizing that in front of him was a cliff. Tanjiro crashing with the oni toward the cliff.

Fortunately, Shirazumi and Nezuko managed to capture Tanjiro by holding his haori. Tanjiro survived, while Oni's body continued to fall of the cliff.

When the body of the oni touched the ground, a terrifying sound came from the sound of flesh and bones breaking apart from crashing into the ground so hard. Oni's body is dead, now only his head remains.

Oni's head, who still shared his senses with his body, felt that his body had died. he screamed in pain, then didn't move anymore.

.

.

.

Tanjiro, Nezuko, and Shirazumi returned to the place where the oni was trapped between the hatchet and the tree.

"Tanjiro, this oni is not the oni that attacked Mother and the others. It seems like there is a lot of oni ..." Shirazumi said while looking at the unconscious head oni.

"Yes. The smell is different from the smell that left at home," Tanjiro answered.

Tanjiro took out the knife he was carrying and intended to kill the oni. Even though Oni didn't move, Tanjiro knew that he wasn't dead.

Tanjiro's hands trembled. He never killed humans or oni. Even though he eats humans, oni has the same form as humans. It's just that oni in front of him is not really like a human with a head that appear on it. And also bodyless.

Shirazumi looks at her younger brother who is wavering. She also couldn't help him. While holding Nezuko's hand that was looking blankly somewhere, Shirazumi touched Tanjiro's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

.

.

.

Suddenly there was a man's voice behind them. Tanjiro and Shirazumi who were surprised by the presence of the new person immediately turned around to look at the owner of the voice.

"You can't kill him that way"

Said an old man who wore a red mask.

They don't know yet, that the old man who approached them was the person they were looking for.

_Death is a part of life._

_Every day, the number of children born is innumerable,  
_

_Likewise with the number of lives lost.  
_

**TBC**

**________________________________________________________________________________**


End file.
